


Stop thinking about it

by turnupfortrash



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Sharing a Bed, emotions are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out their safe house only has one bed, I wonder what will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop thinking about it

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post ranting about this and then a week later wrote this little drabble. Find the original rant [here](http://bimickrory.tumblr.com/post/146450445660/okay-so-coldwave-having-to-share-a-bed-they) on my blog **[bimickrory](http://bimickrory.tumblr.com/)**

Their wounds are tended, their money stashed away, and Leonard is ready to pass out. The adrenaline burst he had as they made their getaway in the van has long since disappeared. Mick had hooked them up with the safe house, a friend of his from Iron Heights had set it up. It was nice enough, mostly clean and partially furnished, but most of all it had two nice comfortable beds. 

Together they walked down the hallway,the two doors standing opposite of each other. Mick opened the one on the left, throwing himself down on the bed clothes and all. Leonard watched him for a moment, the pleasant feeling in his chest of knowing they both made it out alive once again. The thought that one day things won’t turn out so well makes Leonard cherish these moments. At least when no one is looking. 

Leonard turns to the door on the right and opens it. It takes him longer than he’d care to admit to realize what exactly is wrong with the room. It’s not the animals decorating the wall or the bright colours that put him off. It’s more the lack of bed, specifically the bright yellow crib. Leonard sighed, rubbing his hand over his face in frustration. The small lumpy couch in the living room was not looking good right now. 

He shuts the door and starts to head back down the hallway when suddenly Mick’s behind him grabbing his hand.

“Get yer lanky ass in here,” Mick mumbles as he drags Leonard to the bedroom. 

Mick takes up residence on the left side, leaving the right to Len. It seems like a step too far, like they’re heading in a dangerous direction. When he’s this tired all the carefully placed walls are harder to keep up, harder to keep Mick out. Leonard crawls in anyways, exhaustion winning out. He’s watching the back of Mick’s head, looking at the way his scars peek out from his shirt or how his hair is starting to grow longer than Mick likes it.

Mick turns over, eyes already closed as he moves in closer to his partner. 

“Jus’ stop thinking about it.”

That’s always the problem for Leonard. Thinking, planning, obsessing, over every little detail. It’s how he’s managed to be successful not only as a criminal, but in keeping his distance from any kind of distractions. Getting too close to Mick is definitely a distraction he can’t afford. Leonard is this close to just resigning himself to the couch, anything to get away from having to think about all of these emotions when he’s this tired.

Even asleep Mick must be able sense his inner turmoil, or maybe just his restlessness. Regardless, with a huff the larger man reaches for Leonard and pulls him in close. Trapped under Mick’s arm should probably freak him out more, but it just calms him down. He feels his body relax into the bed and his mind begin to quiet. Leonard is certain he’ll regret this in the morning, the emotional fall out will be more real in the morning. Plus the body heat Mick’s putting off is going to get unpleasant eventually. However, for now Leonard is content to just lay next to his partner and rest.


End file.
